Unexpected Events
by PeacePenguin
Summary: House/Cuddy/Dominika. Rated M for later chapters. "Fate controls who walks into your life, but you decide who you let walk out and who you refuse to let go". FYI it's a Huddy fic.
1. Chapter 1

Please ignore grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my native language.

Changes…

Every now and then, her mind drifted to the past. She was trying to put behind her the memories and circumstances that brought her to where she is now. Leaving her home, leaving that place full of memories was not enough to erase them. It was going to take more than a change in location to help her put those memories behind her and to enable her to love again.

Back in time hope was all that she had. She hoped that they would be together till the end.

She was expecting from him at least to be a friend, a shoulder she could lean on through it all.

Right now, all she could feel was the numbness which was like a storm inside of her. She couldn't help looking back, she couldn't run away. He meant so much to her, these feelings were embedded in her chest and it hurt so much to hold.

She was left lost, lonely and cold.

It's been a while, she was expecting to find someone better, someone to make her feel, like never before… but it was more than clear, her mind resented and her heart was bringing her back in the past.

Location: Atlantic City, New Jersey

As a Dean of Medicine and Chief Hospital Administrator of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital when she was in charge, she had a very limited medical practice due to her administrative duties. She had wanted to be a doctor ever since she was 12 years old and she felt the need to replace the paper work with some real doctor-patient interaction. She accepted to work for The AtlantiCare Regional Medical Center City Division. She went through some big changes and the hour of parting with the old habits was at hand.

A couple of months went away, before she managed to gather herself together. Attempts to move on were made.

Memories flashed back in again every time when her mind connected the surrounded space and objects with him.

It was the end of the autumn, but the sky was clear and the sun was up and shining bright. She looked in at the picnic tables in the park when passing through it. She stopped and looked around, laid down on one of them and closed her eyes.

_Is that Vicodin?  
- Breath mint. Thought you were gonna kiss me.  
- What happened to rehab?  
- I got out._

_It was a scam?_

_Enough of the foreplay,_ _are you going to kiss me or what_?

Or a busy day at the hospital, she was stressed and burned out. She felt worn out but couldn't hide her smile when she saw two cute three-year-old kids fighting with wooden sticks, in the waiting room, in front of her office.

Until one of them shouted: "Prepare to be defeated ye bloody scallywag!"… And her smile faded away in seconds.

Another day she tried to interact with the new colleagues, she was trying to fit in. The conversation ended with discussion whether or not the cable tv should be allowed in all hospital premises. Her mind went beyond the topic.

_Let's stay at my place tonight, okay?  
- Will you get cable?  
- No._

_Then we'll have to have more sex.  
Okay._

She missed him and hated herself for that.

[H][H][H][H][H][H]

_- I can't._

_- Why not?  
- I never sleep with married women._

_In __Dominika's__ eyes House was a strange man. She knew from the start that the marriage has nothing to do with the money that she was offering him. Despite of the fact that she was not aware of his motives she knew one thing - _she was smart enough to know that a man rarely turns down free sex.

_She saw one completely different part of him. On paper, her so called 'husband' was a single man, but right then and there she knew the truth! His mind and heart was longing for someone else. _

_His physical pain was visible for everyone – but she understood that this pain was not related with the emptiness in his eyes. Right now she didn't mean a thing for him. A change had come in him._

_His mind was occupied with thoughts._

_The night was fast closing in._

…

_Thirteen's words were stuck in his mind. _

_- I didn't expect compassion from you. I would have taken commiseration. Hell, I would have taken revulsion. Any emotional engagement at all. It's no wonder Cuddy broke up with you._

House tried everything to run away from the reality. Maybe Thirteen was right, his inability to be emotionally engaged with the problems of the others, was a thing that was an enormous chasm between him and his relationship with people.

In his relationship with Cuddy he tried to be related to her social life, even help her from time to time, without her knowledge about that. Interacting with Rachel was one of his attempts to make things work. But as usual he did things the way he wanted them to be, and most of the time his approach was exactly the contrary of people's concept of what's wrong and what's right.

Their relationship started emotionally, with both of them reveal feelings that none of them was willing to admit before. But the collision of their different personalities was inevitable.

He wasn't willing to change – not his personality, not even his attitude – defensive and aggressive, rejecting the rightness of the others. He had his fear from the start. He wasn't a person who plays by the rules, he wasn't a player in others' games – he was a creator and he was playing by his own rules – you don't like it, deal with it. And Cuddy was not an exception. She allowed him to be part of her well-arranged world. She knew that the House brings chaos everywhere, but she did love him and exposing her world and kid to House's incoherent behavior, was her self-sacrifice. Every day together was a challenge. Cuddy needed someone she could trust, no matter the circumstances. For both of them giving freedom to their feelings was a sublime moment. It was present the urge to explore the possibility that they may have the strength to follow the same road. But their relationship ended with an unexpected collapse. The break up was followed by too many questions and unsaid words.

He was angry and hurt! He wanted a second chance, but he did not believe himself that he deserved one.

She did struggle inside, but according to his believes she didn't stand to keep their relationship, she ended it without a fight. When he saw another man, in her house – the anger blinded his mind. Jealousy was opening his scars.

And jealousy is such an evil thing, when you're full of envy.

…_._

_Dominika didn't have a past that was related to House. They didn't share unfavorable or any hostile moments together. She turned out to be part of his present during some quite odd circumstances. She was an open-minded and very positive thinking person. For her House was smart and funny, man of many talents, great manipulator. With the time they got to know each other better. She was familiar with his struggles and addiction, but she had seen worse. After all he was functioning man, despite his pain, and his brilliant mind caught her attention. House was indeed older than her – she was young and attractive, a woman at her best, but in her eyes he was somehow attractive. Last but not least, she was very grateful for his help. She learned not to violate his personal space when his mind was somewhere else. Other than his moody personality – she liked the man. _

…

Time was passing quickly.

Cuddy tried to adjust herself to her new life. Rachel was OK. Kids seem to adapt easier at her age. The changes in her daily routine were tactile – changing a nanny, school, different playgrounds. But as far as Cuddy was there for her – Rachel was doing just fine with their relocation. On the other hand, the stress on Cuddy's shoulders was more increased. She made a decision. She needed to spoil herself, even a bit.

Her life has been always busy, but she managed to take care for her look. Her natural beauty was notable for everyone. With or without her lab coat, her low cut tops could not be overlooked by the male doctors at the hospital. A pair of brand new heels was always noticed by the female doctors. Young patients would admire her choice of clothes or her well shaped body. Older once will peer into her blue-gray eyes with admiration.

Yes, Lisa Cuddy was a great looking woman and she felt good about herself.

When she was walking down the hallways at the hospital she attracted people's attention, but no one dared to speak his affection verbally. Most of the good looking men were married. The rest, she could be possibly interested in, well they really suffered from lack of imagination, they couldn't express themselves. Let's face it – they were boring!

The lack of board meetings was totally not a miss for Cuddy. But she was looking forward to the conferences' schedule, related to her field. And one of them she would gladly attend. It was two months ahead, in the middle of the summer – mid July. The location was still not sure – but she could only hope to be at some summer resort, so she could bring Rachel and spend some quality time with her. After all, now that she was not a dean, she wasn't obligated to attend to all lectures – but only the one she is interested in. It was a time for Lisa Cuddy to skip some work time – at least for once!

She wanted to enjoy her life again! Cuddy left all thoughts related to the work for later. Rachel was at school and she had half of the day for herself.

New hair style was the first thing on her 'to do list'!

On her way back to the hospital she stopped at the first beauty salon.

New hairdresser – new style – new look! Enough with the dark thoughts and the stress.

The salon was small and fancy. Looked new and it was not crowded like the most popular once.

"Hello, dear! My name is Ivanna. How can I help you!"

Cuddy smiled politely.

Cuddy picked a promo pack – hairstyle, manicure, pedicure – all with 20% discount. The music in the salon was relaxing and the ladies looked nice. One of them Nataliya – the manicurist, entered the salon with a few plastic cups with ice-coffee and announced loudly:

"Let's start ladies!"

For an hour Cuddy already knew half of their life story. Ivanna and her friend Nataliya were middle aged Ukrainian, both divorced. They moved in USA together a long time ago. They turn out to be very talkative and shared with Cuddy details from their lives that usually people prefer to keep to themselves, but she didn't mind – sometimes it was a good to know that she wasn't the only one with bad taste for men.

"What about you honey? Any good lookin' guy next to you? A woman like you – there is no chance to be single. Tell us sweaty, where are you from?"

Trying to avoid the first question, Cuddy said with a smile:

"Well, I moved here a few months ago. Was living and working in Princeton."

"My, oh my! Guess what, I have a cousin living there. She is a crazy girl, I'm tellin' ya. Haven't seen her in a while though. Talking about problems with marriage – that girl always surprised me with her approaches. Can you believe it – she fells for the guy that she is married…_Cuddy looked puzzled_ … They are married because she needs citizenship. But look how things change."

_Cuddy's heart stopped beating for a moment._

…. _Ivanna continued to talk but Cuddy was not listening anymore. All she could think right now was House and his fake marriage with that girl. The image of both of them on their "wedding" appeared in front of her eyes. Could it be? Could it be possible? Her entire world turned upside down again._

"She shared how nice he is, the emigration put them through some really hard time, but he supported her. She truly enjoys living with him – for her he seems to be a very funny guy, smart one."

_Cuddy caught the few words from Ivanna's last sentence.._

_The last word that people will use to describe Gregory House was 'nice'. He was everything but 'supportive'. And this was one of the main problems in their relationship – his impossibility to show support when she needed it! Cuddy tried to convince herself that this is her mind playing with her. She promised to herself that she will not think about him – ever again! She chased the thoughts that were messing her head and heart and tried to normalize her breathing. This was just a coincidence. Was it?_

"Is everything ok hun?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Well, your cousin seems to be a lucky woman then."

"Lucky? Oh my, I don't know hun. I wouldn't say that. Would you consider yourself 'lucky' if your guy screams the name of his ex during sex?"

_Cuddy was staring with a slightly open mouth unable to process. _

"Yeah that's what I thought. Obviously he is still deeply in love with his ex, even though he is not admitting it, I guess. I have only one thing to say – if my cousin can't make a man forget his ex – well his ex is probably one very fine lady ..No not just fine – she should be beyond all beliefs, incredible, because my cousin is a damn hot piece. Young and pretty."

Cuddy just stared blankly and answered:

"_It must have been love!__" – Cuddy said._

"But it's over now! Or at least that's what my cousin said." Ivanna replayed.

Cuddy looked herself in the mirror – her hair looked gorgeous, manicure and pedicure – done. For the first time from a very long time she picked a nail polish with bright summer color. 'Mint' was the new summer trend, but after all she wasn't that bold in her choice – so 'coral' it was. She was wearing an amazing 'ElieTahari' white suit – three quarter-sleeve jewel-button Jacket and lace skirt.

The only thing that was missing was the smile on her face.

She was lost in thoughts. Again! Why? Why on earth she couldn't escape from her reality for a day. He ruined her home, ruined her life and again he was the object of her thoughts.

She thanked the ladies, paid and left the salon more confused than ever. Cuddy was everything but not naïve, the chance that the hairdresser's cousin was House's 'wife' was anything but slim. In fact Cuddy was almost sure that coincidence like this is almost impossible.

Did he really move on? It was hard to believe that he changed – he proved more than once, his own words, "People don't change".

Cuddy couldn't figure out herself – was she upset because he was living a life that they could have shared together, or was the anger, that he can act like a normal person and have a real relationship with a hooker, but not with her. On the other hand – was she relieved that he will be stuck with her image in his head even being with younger and pretty woman. He was still thinking about her! She was not the only one stuck in the past. He broke her heart, he crushed her dreams, but he was in the same hell, with her.

Later that week Cuddy got a case. Once, she was assigning cases to the other doctors, but now she was the one who needed to solve it. She felt afraid – scared of the possibility to fail. Now was the time to prove to herself and to the rest, who was still not convinced, that she was a good doctor. A team was assigned and she was in charge. Cuddy felt like walking in House's shoes.

Her patient was just a kid, and not any other kid – it was her boss's son – 10 years old.

Cuddy's so to be called team was formed not from any other doctors, but with the best in the hospital. Most of them were young, but with good experience. They were picked because she needed an open-minded people. Regular approach was not working. Tests have shown no leads to his illness. The kid was getting worse. Second day passed and their methods of treatment were ineffective. Cuddy's nerves were so tense. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't even think straight. She even convinced her nanny to take care of Rachel even when she was at home, until things are less strained and the case closed. Cuddy was too distracted and she needed someone to be constantly with Rachel in case she has to run to the hospital in the middle of the night.

Desperately she sent an email with her case to a friend – doctor, despite breaking the confidentiality. One thing she did not consider. She was not the only one knowing her email password.

The boy's health problem was all over the local news, because the Dean of Cuddy's hospital was from a family involved in politics.

House didn't have a case from a few weeks. He needed a distraction. His pain was increasing because he didn't have another object to focus on. He was with his legs spread on one of the hospital beds, his habit to watch TV in patients' rooms was nothing new. He switched to the news channel.

"_..And second day the doctors are trying to save the life of a 10 year old boy – but unsuccessfully. So far they have no idea what's the reason for his disease. In charge of the case is Doctor Lisa Cuddy, but so far we were not able to reach her for more details. The family of the boy…"_

House turned off the TV.

Later that day in House's apartment.

House knew Cuddy's password for her personal email account but that was not enough.

Right now, whether she can solve the case or not was not as interesting to him as her reaction – dealing with all the eyes that were staring at her. Now she could really see what it means to try to save someone's life while cameras are following your every step. Curiosity was bugging him.

He needed her laptop camera ON! And by 'On' – he really meant it literally.

"So you are willing to spend around a $ 1000 …''

'..Hospital money honey … House interrupted Dominika''

"..And you want me to find a guy who can hack Cuddy's computer?" Dominika said.

"Yeah, why is that so surprising. I mean.. Well it's just because of the case. And you know a guy who knows a guy. If you can find someone for less will be great, offer him a drink with you or something…"

"Right! Just because of the case. Just admit it, you still lo.."

"Hold on, hold on stop right there. My feelings – my business. Just do me that favor without asking so many questions and without throwing statements. Don't you have a cousin, a computer scientist working here as a driver? Come one – do the guy a good, he will be grateful as well. Easy money for him! He will understand my scientific curiosity. It's all because of the science."

Leave your kid to a nanny for 24 hours and you will have a sick kid on the next 24. Rachel caught some nasty flu. It was pretty serious. She was crying for Cuddy constantly. Cuddy was forced to stay at home and keep in touch with her team at the same time, navigating every move and approach, approving each procedure. They were connected through Communication application, similar to Skype, but build only for the staff at the hospital, because the security bridges of the application needed to be better. The confidentiality was important after all and doctors and staff were not allowed to have it on their personal computers, but Cuddy, board members and few more doctors were an exception.

It has been 24 hours since Cuddy laid a head on a pillow. After an enormous attempt from Cuddy to make her take her meds Rachel fell asleep on the couch next to her, hugging a teddy bear. Cuddy was gently caressing her hair. Cuddy needed to stay focused because the next few hours were critical for the boy, and for her job. But the tiredness defeated her. 15 minutes later and Cuddy fell asleep.

House was alone. Dominika was out of town to visit some relatives. House was on a mission – he had a case.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Please ignore grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my native language.

House spent the entire evening drinking whiskey, spread on his couch, wearing nothing but a black plain cotton shorts. Every cent that House paid to that relative of Dominika was worth it. The guy's uneasiness to violate the personal space of someone else disappeared when House showed him the cash. After all he didn't succeed much being an honored teacher and the guy had a family to support.

Nothing was impossible these days. Without Cuddy's knowledge, House was completely able to connect to her laptop. Remote control was allowed without the permission on the other side. When she was online – her camera was working, without her noticing. House had an access to control everything – but so far his plan was only observation, or at least for now. Otherwise he was not planning to involve himself in the case. He was curious how she was handling the diagnostic part. House knew that Cuddy was good in estimating his ideas and methods of treatment. Saying "No, that's not going to happen" was in fact an easy job. The hard one was to actually have an idea, a diagnosis that fits, a diagnosis that will be approved and will work. From a realistic point of view House was not hoping that he will have a chance to interfere, until the moment when House saw Cuddy's eyes closing. She was asleep.

He was observing her actions from a few hours, but she was spending more time on the phone and far away from the laptop, his first view of her was when whimpering Rachel dragged her on the couch and wrapped herself around Cuddy. When Cuddy fell asleep, strange feelings overcome him seeing her like that. The picture in front of him was priceless. Black curls were falling on her face. She was wearing a white and a bit transparent top. House's eyes were fixed on the screen. Rachel moved from Cuddy's chest, the fabric of Cuddy's top was soft and see-through and right now was the best piece of cloth House could imagine, he could see her nipples. Her legs were exposed, her gray shorts barely covering anything. House felt a bit dizzy, in a good way. Despite the fact that Cuddy looked exhausted, she was more beautiful than ever.

Now what? For a second he thought that the whole idea of sneaking into Cuddy's life was not a good idea. Nostalgia hit him. Suddenly Cuddy's communicator started to blink. It was her team. Their last test turned negative and they were asking how to proceed further. House asked himself - is it a good idea to involve. He did have second thoughts.

"Hell, this time she is gonna kill me"

House's brain was in a high speed mode. Was it the alcohol, or the case, or just the fear that Cuddy could wake up and figure out what was going on. He felt like a man on a ledge. He was afraid of her reaction and he had the right to be.

[H][H][H][H][H]

Cuddy woke up in the morning. She slept straight for 8 hours. Rachel was still asleep. Cuddy jumped immediately. She started to panic when she saw the sunlight outside. She couldn't believe it. Her heart was beating so fast, she wasn't able to breath. When she jumped from the couch she almost woke up Rachel, but she only shifted and continue to sleep. Cuddy grabbed the laptop and started looking for her cell phone.

"Oh My God, I'm so fired"

Her hands were shaking when she started to dial the number of her boss. She tried to figure out what to say, to work out an explanation. Cuddy opened the laptop, her hand still shaking while waiting the response on the other side of the line.

"Dr. Cuddy!"

"I'm so, so sorry, I.. I have no idea what happened with me, I just.." – Cuddy's voice was shaking.

"Can you please hold on for a second.." Her boss was explaining something to one of the nurses when Cuddy's gaze stopped at the last few messages in her communicator.

"_Test results confirmed! You were right Dr. Cuddy! The treatment is working" _

And the next message was a response from… "her"

"_Of course it's working, otherwise the test would have been negative. Stating the obvious is equal to wasting my time. Case is closed! I'm taking the day off!" _

Cuddy was staring at her screen with open mouth. She couldn't comprehend!

"_Dr. Cuddy, I'm so sorry that I've put you on hold. I'm so grateful for what you had done, the last few hours we completely lost hope, until you interfere! Your reactions last night put the team off guard. Well it's completely understandable, we've put you through some serious stress! The old habits die hard, being a bit bossy with the team last night is not such a big problem. We have no idea how you did it, but we will be grateful forever and of course you can take the day off, as you requested! And….." _

Cuddy was just holding the phone, unable to process, unable to think.

"But I'll leave you to rest, you are probably very exhausted after last night's fiasco."

During the middle of the previous night

On a first reading Cuddy's case didn't seem to be a challenge. But as soon as House joined her communicator and followed the history of her conversation with the team he realized that the case was anything but boring and far more complicated. He smiled widely. Minutes later his entire team was all up in a conference call, wearing pyjamas and cranky faces.

"Dear child of mine, daddy has a case for you"

"We are so grateful for your generosity to share it with us, even though it's the middle of the night" – Adams said.

"Appreciation appreciated!" House said back. He sent them files with the case that he previously downloaded from Cuddy's personal email.

"Cuddy's case House? Really" – Chase said annoyed.

"Guess what, it's our case now. Cuddy had the feeling that I owe her at some point.. for some reason I'm not familiar with, not sure for what exactly, hmmm…" House said.

"There is no chance to be related with You driving your car straight to her house?" – Park said.

"Oh, Snap! But the goodie is that we have the chance to prove that the team she picked is formed by idiots. Too bad that we can't announce it publicly, Cuddy prefers things privately you know..."

House was planning to put some pressure on her team. They were going to see how real diagnostician works and thinks.

Few hours discussing and everything leaded them to cure based on experimental treatment , which was not working for the kid regarding his age, it was not allowed for minors. The following hour was spent in silence. Both teams were waiting for a final call. Coffee was not working anymore. House released his team. He needed to think alone.

His whiskey bottle was half empty. He was listening slow blues. Sleeping Cuddy was back on his screen. He allowed himself to study her features. Her body he knew very well. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked calm, breathing slowly. She moved in her sleep, her top revealing some skin. House loved her skin, it was so soft.

And right then he figured it out. "Skin". His skin, the boy's rash was not caused by internal disease.

House turned on the communicator again and made his final call.

Something was still missing, something was not the way it should be, but right now he was not able to connect the dots, the lack of information from the source turned out to be an obstacle, the picture was not full. Parts of the puzzle were missing, but even if it was a blind shot it worked. House waited till the team confirmed that the treatment is working. He felt drained, a final look at the peacefully sleeping Cuddy and House switched off the remote control. Case was closed. Sun was rising.

[H][H][H][H][H] [H][H][H][H][H] [H][H][H][H][H]

Cuddy was still in shock from the last events. She was holding the phone, gathering strength to dial House's number. He violated her privacy, again. All she's been through, all she did to escape from him and he was still there – messing with her life. Was it worth it. Why? He did save her job, but if he was wrong he could have killed that boy. Mixed feelings were bothering Cuddy. She read the conversations from the previous night hundred times. What he did was a blind shot. Nothing made sense. How did he figure it out. How did he log in to her computer on a first place. She tried to be strong, but sometimes she couldn't. She couldn't understand. She thought that she was going to be OK, but nothing was going to be the same again. It was a hard life that she was going through. Their story was a closed chapter. She was not letting him take a part in her life again. She shouldn't be so scared. Did he do it because he cared about her? There was no comfort in the truth. Was it better this way? She didn't know, but he had to leave her alone. Cuddy dialed his number. Her breathing was heavy. But a female voice was on the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

It was Dominika. Cuddy recognized her voice.

Cuddy hung up the phone without saying a word. He was really living with her…

[H][H][H]

The phone was ringing, but House didn't bother to get up from the bed. He heard the front door opening, Dominika entered the apartment. The phone stopped ringing. He was not in a mood to rationalize why she was back at this time or who was on the phone.

He was looking at the ceiling and thinking. Lack of sleep was getting into him. House was expecting something to happen, he was not going to be surprised if the police knock on his door again. Cuddy should figure that it was him. Who would do something as irrational as what he did. But so far he didn't receive a response from her. The lack of reaction from her side felt even worse that knowing that she is angry.

The noises around the house were not that loud anymore. He returned back in the black hole that his mind was occupied.

For House life got cold many years ago. He was living day by day. People were pretending that everything was going to be ok, but he knew that without Cuddy the last chance for sun on his street was lost. Now it was all a lost forgotten dream. He knew that he was not ready to let her go.

[H][H][H][H][H] [H][H][H][H][H] [H][H][H][H][H]

Cuddy promised herself that she won't try to reach him. Not now, not ever. She spent her day off stuck at home, she didn't know what to think anymore. She needed to be strong, for herself, for Rachel. She entered the hospital a bit afraid of people's reaction. House treated her team worse than his own, being an ass as usual. But when she entered the lobby of the hospital all eyes were staring at her – and she saw nothing but respect. People were talking behind her back as she was walking. When she read House's conversation with her colleagues she was aware that bonding with them is a lost cause now. People were greeting her but with a distance. Obviously not only the team was aware with House's approach during solving the case. People were actually afraid to start a conversation with her. She entered the elevator and got inside. One of the doctors inside gathered courage and spoke to her:

"Dr. Cuddy, brilliant work, you did a great job. I have to admit we were all surprised, we didn't expect you to actually solve the case, because of the lack of diagnostic expir.…." But he stopped the moment when Cuddy looked at him.

Cuddy smiled, and looked at his eyes.

"Really, well too good that I didn't justify everyone's expectations."

Cuddy left the elevator, entered her office that was connected with a small cabinet. She closed the door and collapsed in her chair. She looked at the pile of cases on top of her small desk.

"That's how you feel when people don't like you because you've proven yourself better than them. " She thought.

Among the piles with patient files, Cuddy's desk was heaped up with all sort of invitations for seminars. She was overloaded. She had three times more emails. She separated the cases from the invitations and started looking them one by one.

She was more than surprised that for a day she received more invitations for seminars, diagnostics related, than she was receiving as a dean. She was tired of everything and everyone, she need a vacation. She started to check their location. It was more than clear that 80% of the seminars were just excuses for free vacations. And she just found her free ticket to paradise. Vacation with no expenses.

"Oh yeah"

"Key West, Florida – here I come."

Cuddy crossed her legs on top of the desk, opened the internet explorer and start looking for swimsuits. Only 4 days from now she was going to drink Cuba Libre and enjoy the white sandy shore, the crystal clear blue sea water. She made a quick check of the hotel

"**Casa Marina. A Waldorf Astoria Resort" –**

"**Private beach & Pool - ohhh this is going to be good!"**

[H][H][H] [H][H][H] [H][H][H] [H][H][H] [H][H][H]

Third day and no reaction. House was convinced that something was wrong, but not with Cuddy. Something from the case was missing. The boy's organism responded to the treatment, but House didn't have an idea why. His whiteboard was covered with eventual reasons and symptoms. The only thing that he knew was that the boy was still dying. Why the treatment was working since it had nothing to do with his symptoms was a mystery to him.


	3. Chapter 3

All kind of grammar mistakes to be ignored

[H][H][H] [H][H][H] [H][H][H] [H][H][H] [H][H][H]

Breezy elegance of a legendary setting accompanied by the private white-sand shores and reflecting pools.

Cuddy's hotel had the largest private beach in Key West, private pier, relaxing hammocks, two oceanfront swimming pools, water equipment rentals. The ocean front pools were amazing. Cuddy was in Island Vista One room suite. The view from her room was exceptional. Cuddy arrived early in the morning, planning to visit the 1st lecture and then spend the day on the beach reading a book and relaxing.

Most of the guests at the conference were foreigners from private clinics and hospitals. The lecture was indeed interesting and she was relieved that she didn't see familiar faces. As a mater of fact she enjoyed the few conversations with some handsome and young doctors. One of them was especially polite, very good looking man and with no ring on his finger. She made a note to herself to sit next to him during the next lectures.

Later that day 

There was a small seabed in front of her, transparent water, sun reflecting on the stones, and turning the colors into the perfect symphony of light and joy. The beauty around was making her sad. This perfect place felt empty. She was enjoying the sun, the taste of the sea, but something disturbed her. Her thoughts were drifting towards a place far away from her, toward a life she no longer had. But admitting she missed something like that felt worse. This wasn't normal. This was something that brought her only pain. And she knew it perfectly. Yet, she couldn't help it. There were some things in her life, she couldn't escape from. They were a part of her and she couldn't remember a time where her life was without them. And now without these parts, she felt like incomplete person.

She couldn't lie to herself forever- what she had with him no one could give her, nor could anyone make her forget. She just had to learn to live again.

Now the sun was burning on her skin reminding her she was alive, breathing and moving, a warm-blooded woman still in her prime. Somehow she should have to learn to appreciate what she had- her gorgeous body, still good looking face, her carrier, nevertheless the unexpected turn of the events, and she had a small family, that loved her. Well most of them did. Her mother was still a big unsteady question in her life. She had a certain way of expressing affection, and Cuddy was not always in a mood to understand her motives. Most of the time Arlene Cuddy was making her life a living hell, a type of love Cuddy grew to look for, she thought smiling bitterly of the irony. Her mom completely surprised her, when she announced that she will take care for Rachel and Cuddy should go to the conference alone, so she could rest. Cuddy was more than surprised but relieved. Even though she wanted to spend time with Rachel, right now she really needed time for herself.

She sighed. Her eyes turned to the water. Crystal clear and amazingly glittering, with a blanket of countless little diamonds on the surface, it looked perfect and all Cuddy could see was how she sunk in the cool hug of the sea.

[H][H][H][H][H]

House tried everything to gather some information for the case. Unsuccessfully. From the hospital refused to give him any kind of information related to the boy's condition. He was convinced that the boy was still dying but no one will listen to him, no one will take any actions, but Cuddy. She was the only one. From the hospital told him that she is on a conference in Florida. But where? And was it worth it to appear in front of her. He was convinced that it will end badly for both sides. For the first time House found useful the huge amount of conference invitations he was receiving, they've been usually deleted or moved in his spam folder.. The only one in Florida was in Key West. It took him a few hours to go though all the possibilities to inform her without the need to meet her face to face. From the hospital refused to give him her new phone number and informed him that he will not succeed to reach her by email, because Dr. Cuddy warned them that she will be not online during her absence. All her cases were assigned to other doctors.

It was not a good idea to step into her world right now, but the only option to solve his puzzle was to meet her. House booked a flight and made a reservation for a small villa located on the beach and near by Cuddy's hotel.

[H][H][H][H][H]

The next day House managed to reach Key West. He left his bag at the villa and made his way to Cuddy's hotel. He figured out that she will be spending her time on the private beach so he needed access. He was not in the list with attending the conference, but he did have his invitation received by email that he thoughtfully printed. A guy from the stuff pointed him to the private beach. It didn't take him much effort to see her.

[H][H][H][H]

Cuddy was very glad of her choice in swimwear. She picked a Red Splash by "Coffee Swimwear" – a stunning vibrant red bikini, perfectly shaping sexy top with adjustable string ties and small gold V hardware for an elegant touch. The flattering bikini bottom was with a sexy twisted cutout detail on the sides. The top had chic V shaped gold accessory at bust center.

Men find women dressed in red more sexually attractive. And Cuddy just proved that point. The good thing was that she was noticed by the cute doctor that she met the previous day. Almost the entire beach was empty, because at that time was one of the lectures.

"Dr. Cuddy, and here I was just regretting missing a very important lecture, until I saw you here alone, I barely noticed you though, you should wear brighter colors." – He joked.

Cuddy welcomed his joke with a huge smile on her face.

[H][H][H][H][H]

It was a hard to miss her. House spotted her, even though he was seeing only her profile from where he was standing. Her curly hair was falling down her shoulders. She was here for a day, but he could see that she gained some ten. She was looking magnificent, wearing a red swimwear. He heard her laugh and it was then when he noticed that she was in fact not alone. House saw the man turning to one of the waitresses.

"Boy, two drinks for me and my lady in red" He said.

Cuddy started to laugh and laid down on her lounge, spreading her long legs.

The man turned back to her and they've started to discuss something very passionately.

House was standing there, watching them. She was having fun. She was smiling. He couldn't remember the last time when he saw her smile like that. She was not alone. She met someone and he was making her feel good.

Who was he to think that a woman like her will waste her time thinking about him. It was more than clear that he didn't exist for her anymore. For her, he was a bad memory.

Before leaving House asked the waiter to give him a pen and a sheet of paper. He wrote down something and gave it to the waiter pointing at Cuddy. He turned back and left. His heart was racing in his chest.

[H][H][H][H][H]

Cuddy received a note from the waiter. She took it confused.

"From who is this note"

"A man with a cane gave it for you ma'am, he was right there, but obviously he left."

Cuddy opened the paper. _"The kid is still dying, you need to make them run some tests."_

[H][H][H][H][H]

Cuddy recognized his handwriting . She was very familiar with it. It was from House. "_He was here?"_

He followed her here! What on Earth was he thinking – that she will be a participant in his new game? How he dared to continue to play with her and on her behalf. She didn't believe for a second that what had been written on that note was a truth. Suddenly the calm blue sea started to rage. A huge wave crushed into the nearest rock formation. Cuddy told to herself _"Calm down and don't even dare trying to find him, stay where you are and do not move!"_ Her heart was beating so fast, she could feel the adrenaline in her body increasing by the anger that was slowly building inside of her.

"Is everything OK?"

Cuddy turned to face the handsome man next to her.

"Everything is just fine" – she said with a fake smile on her face.

"My past is following me"

"The past will not follow you if you cut the rope that connects you to it. You have to tight to someone that will pull you out and bring you further in the future" – he smiles.

"You need a drink and I mean a stronger one" He added.

"I guess I do" – she answered back.

Was he telling the truth? And if the answer to that question is "Yes", what kind of consequences were expecting her. It was more than easy to find out. One call to the hospital was parting her from that answer. But was she ready to hear it.

[H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H]

She started walking down the shoreline. The soft and almost unnoticeable breeze, the noise of the waves, were starting to chase away the heavy clouds in her mind. There was a joy in this place and she intended to take her share or at least that was her first idea, but again goals mean nothing without action and apparently her actions regarding crossing out her past, were not enough and that was an obstacle.

A familiar tone came from above her:

-Why, Doctor Cuddy, I thought I would find you here. Hiding from the fame someone else gained for you… - the fake cheery note in his voice was the perfect hit –right in the middle of her emotions.

He was standing there, his face serious despite the joy in his voice. But she felt the poison in them. Her heart made a leap, trying to decide whether to start beating again or just take the safe mode and stop forever. Struggling to take her next breath and find a response to his words her hands started to shake.

-House… - there was pretty much everything in the way his name was pronounced. Surprise, fear, contempt and maybe some hidden interest or maybe… But she didn't want to think of it now.

To be continued…

Eventually, in the next chapter: what happened with the cute doctor, what was the answer from the hospital, when and during what kind of circumstances House meets Cuddy.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This chapter took me a little longer, sorry about that. Thank you for reading. As usual comments are appreciated, but if you are not reading the fic, there's no point to write hate comments about the characters. Not cool.

Chapter 4

Dreaming comes easily

After receiving the note from House, she tried to stabilize her nerves. One drink was not enough to erase the shock from Cuddy's face. A few drinks later her new handsome friend was staring at very drunk Lisa Cuddy. He was studying her features. She was talking and talking about people and situation that he had no idea about.

"You probably think that I'm crazy".

Here she was talking about her ex boyfriend to her new.. Oh well why not! He was so damn hot. During her 5th drink she thought that calling him her new boyfriend was OK. Except, the man probably was afraid that she may do something stupid and was just here to be sure that he won't be charged with a sentence if she jumps in the sea and die, because she was not capable to move herself not to mention swimming. She found herself in a very difficult situation - ashamed and blushed. All he did was smile!

"You Are very talkative Dr. Cuddy. When was the last time you had some fun without drowning yourself in sorrow? I have to admit that I feel a bit guilty because I stopped listening you after your 2nd drink"- He said.

"I'm so sorry ... I'm not usually .. that.." She couldn't finish the sentence when he said back "Stressed?" He smiled again.

"I was going to say out of my mind" Oh my Gawd he was .. he looked so so amazing in her blurry vision.

Even the weather forecast did not predict the storm that was forming this night. Cuddy was perfectly fine with it - it was a pure expression of her mood. What was the name of the handsome guy in front of her? Yes, right Jack! So which was the polite and the least humiliating way to tell him that she can't move inside the hotel because she was going to hit the sand before she can realize it. Her hair was all around her face and in front of her eyes, and at least she could blame the wind for half of the blurriness that she was experiencing. He was a thoughtful man. He used as an excuse the cold to somehow hold her in a hug to support her to her room. She was pressed by the door of her room.

"As gorgeous as you look right now, I will wait for your call when the weather inside of you clears a bit". He leaned a centimeter away from her and looked straight in her eyes, moving a lock of hair from her face. Cuddy stopped moving and stared back.

"So, are you going to call me Dr. Cuddy? I would like to get to know you better, even though it's proven that after a few drinks people are more honest than ever and I did learn a lot about you. I'm still convinced that there is more to learn". He gently touched her shoulder with the back of his hand and left her speechless when he simply walk away. She entered her room, thank god that a key was not involved, blessed to be the inventor of the swipe cards. She barely made it to the bed still wearing her swimsuit. A minute later she heard a knock on her door. Who ever was outside that door was not having a chance to make her get up from this bed - just because of the fact that she was not able to get to that damn door.

"Room service, may I come in, the door is open"

Cuddy opened her eyes "Oh, damn it!" She left the door open.

"I didn't order room service, but you can close the door from the outside!"

"The gentleman that was with you on the beach asked us to bring your belongings Mrs Cuddy".

"Riiight, ohh" Cuddy completely forgot that she did not pick up her beach bag with her phone, iPad, wallet with credit cards and money.

"Please come in, and thank you very much".

The boy entered with her bag in one hand and a tray in the other. On the tray she saw a bottle of water, weird looking beverage and a plate with food, next to the bottle was a simple note. "I didn't order that."Cuddy said. The boy smiled and before his answer, she said " It was ordered by the same gentleman" A nod from the boy was all she needed to know. Cuddy thanked him and the boy left. She took the note and read it "Special beverage for a special lady - my own recipe - great cure for a hangover. Tell me if it's working, may consider to patent it and start selling it! Have to catch a flight early in the morning to Boston, but will be looking for that call" ~Jack

Her world was spinning around, or at least her bed. She reached the tray with that hangover cure. After the magic drink and half an hour with closed eyes she felt a bit refreshed, she had to admit that she felt better but still far away from sober. Cuddy smiled, he was cute and nice, but... he didn't have House's ass she thought. "House has a great ass! " She buried her face in the pillow. The sheets and the pillows smelled amazing - she could sense a floral motive. Her body felt cold but inside she was burning. It was the alcohol talking. Cuddy slipped under the white sheets - cotton satin fabric, it felt amazing.

The ceiling was not moving anymore. It took Cuddy only a few minutes to fall asleep after her body had warmed up. She woke up by a thunder. It was dark outside and it was raining. Cuddy checked the watch, her vision still blurry, but it turned out that she had been asleep only for an hour. Now she was in a bad mood. And only one to blame for it - Gregory House. She was doomed to see him everywhere- sometimes in newspapers, uninvited on her vacations, messing with her life and job, visiting her in her dreams.

Talking about dreams - the very last one from today made her shiver.

_She was holding him tight, her hands around his waist, she was kissing and biting__, a__nd slowly licking his lips until they parted. Kissing him hard, marking his neck with her teeth.__ She was moving her hands up and down his back. Cuddy's dream was so vivid. One of her hands was in his hair and the other gently stroking his face while continuing to press her lips to his. __And he was not responding. __House__ was just standing. He was about to __respond__ back when a door opened and Dominika walked inside, with a questioning look, showing her wedding ring to Cuddy with the words "I thought you didn't want him anymore, he is a married man. Married to me!" _

When she woke up she felt drained. Cuddy pressed her palm to her forehead, with the other hand holding the sheets tight. She was about to puke.

She felt so miserable. Cuddy decided that he is the only one that has to take the responsibility for her misery and no one alse deserves to take the anger instead of him. Only Gregory House himself. She got up, found her beach bag on the floor next to the small table in the room and start hunting for her cell phone. Cuddy dialed his number, her hand shaking. Her rage at that moment had no limits.

Her heart was beating fast, she felt more nauseous with every second. But she needed to deal with this.

The phone was ringing, no one was picking up. Cuddy was holding tight her phone to her ear. She was about to hang up when she heard his voice.

"Hello"

Cuddy was about to burst in tears. She was about to use the last strength left. So many feelings were left unspoken, so many fears, pain, agony was gathered inside of her, and now was the moments to stand against her biggest fear – a conversation with him.

"What do you want from me House? What are you doing here, why are you following me. Or it was not enough the damage that you caused. Why did you do it House" – Cuddy burst out in anger.

"You've ruined my home. If you ever loved me, you would have let me move on. Is that what I deserve House. For all the years I've been next to you, supporting you and putting up with all the crap?" She was nearly screaming. "You are my biggest disappointment House. How many times I've risked my job for you, how many times House, answer to me! Do you know how much it hurts to know that the person you love does not care about your happiness. I've wanted to move on because you took me for granted. For you our relationship was doomed but again for you it was My Fault? When you told me _"It's not your fault" _did you believe the words you had said?

Do you know how many nights I've spent crying, because the only way for you to deal with your troubles and feelings is to destroy people's happiness. In this case – you've destroyed Me House. "

House was not able to say a single word. Tears were streaming down on Cuddy's face. He could hear her sobbing.

"I've trusted you House. I've worked hard to be in the position I was. And you know that. It took me years to build I place I could call a home. Did you ask yourself that Rachel could have been in the room when you crashed into my home with your car. My kid means the world to me House and you know it. Answer to me! Cuddy's voice was so loud that she probably woke up half of the floor in her hotel. "

"Do you know what a mass media means House?" This time she was waiting for an answer.

"Well, let me see, all those media technologies that are intended to reach a large audience by mass communication. Am I near?" – He said.

"So smart aren't you – Mr. Wikipedia. Do you know what's going to happen if someone understands that you are behind that case. Do you realize that this case and my name were spread all over the local news. The case does not need to be a global event to lead me to my dismissal. Even worse – no one will hire me anymore. Unlike you, I have a kid that needs care. You do know that I work for living right? When you log into my computer you endanger my entire career. And if people congratulate me now – is just because you've got lucky! And don't pretend that you care. Don't tell me you did it because you love me! Just don't, because I'll not believe you."

"Cuddy, I…"

"Don't House". Cuddy was crying and she couldn't stop herself.

"I loved you and I will always love you, but you know that, no matter what you said".

Cuddy started to laugh. "You love me! Do you? Really? How many hookers you've been with House, after we broke up? You agree to marry a complete stranger, but you've never considered a serious relationship with me. You've Never considered marrying me. You've never wanted to part with your old habits, so we never actually lived together. You can build a home with a stranger, but you can't do it with me? – Cuddy screamed.

"You know that it is because she needs a green card and how this is related to us?"

"You are living with her House!"

"How do you even know that?"

"Does it matter for God's sake" Cuddy said frustrated.

"Stay away from me House. I'm better without you. I deserve someone better! I deserve someone who will not replace me with the first woman on the street, someone that cares as much about me, as he does for himself. And do not send me notes – because I know you are making excuses. The boy is fine – from the hospital assured me that everything is OK, so stay as far away as you can from me." Cuddy lied. She had no idea if the boy was ok or not.

House was silent. "They've missed something, I'm missing something, tell them to check again, I'm sure that …" Until he was able to finish Cuddy said with a tired voice.

"Forget it House! It's over now. Stay away from my life" Cuddy burst in tears and hung up the phone.

Seconds later she ran to the bathroom and puked. She was lying on the cold floor unable to think or move.

House was staring through the window.

He did love her. It wasn't a lie. It just wasn't right. They did not belong to each other anymore. Someday he just kept pretending, that she will stay, he was dreaming of a different ending. He wanted to hold on, but it hurt so bad, he couldn't keep something that he never had – a real chance for a normal life.

…

On the next day 

Cuddy woke up. The sun was shining, the sky was clear. The bright light was too much for her eyes. No signs were left from the storm of the previous night. But events from the last couple of months were all visible on her face. She looked herself in the mirror. As usual, nothing was going on the way she had planned. Cuddy opened the door leading to the terrace of her room – fresh air came in. Quiet chill-out music was reaching from the beach bar. The view in front of her was beautiful. She could see boats far away in the sea. Cuddy called her mother to check on Rachel. She ordered fresh fruits, French croissants and a cold fresh beverage, huge cup of coffee. She took a cold shower, brushed her teeth, she tied her hair into a knot. She picked a wide blouse from a soft material that was barely covering her bottom. Unfortunately she remembered everything from the previous night. Cuddy took her chance that House would not dare to contact her again and decided to stay. She had only 3 more days. Her problem was not the location. No matter where she was – the problems were right behind her. The terrace was not directly exposed to sunlight and Cuddy found the fresh breeze from the shore refreshing and a good start to cure her hangover and headache, she searched for her book in the suitcase, took her sunglasses – she was going to spend the day in her room, without showing around. All chances to be seen like that needed to be eliminated. Her eyes were red and swollen. The most interesting was - she felt that a burden had fallen from her shoulder. She told him everything she needed to say. Almost everything. Everything was so bloody complicated around her. The entire day she spent analyzing the consequences of their relationship. Was it worth it.

Soon the terrace was lighted up by the sun. Cuddy took her lotion for sun protection. The heat was not that fierce, in fact the way she was lying on the bench, covered with pillows next to the small coffee table, Cuddy appreciated how the sun was warming her skin. She needed the use all positive sides of her stay at the resort to recover from what happened.

From where she was standing she could see the palm trees move with the breeze. She was thinking about how they ended like this – it was a way more dramatic and hurtful from her first expectations. They were together almost a year. They both had their fears that they will end up both hurt. They were right. But it was not that bad all the time. He was smart and funny, it was always interesting being around him, not that she ever admitted that to him. He always had a different point of view. House was not that type of a boyfriend that your family and friends like. But he was a real man – he refused to be a hypocrite and lie that he like her relatives, he was smart enough to know that there was no chance that a meeting with her friends would end up different than a night with a lot of awkward situations and conversations, that will lead to Cuddy being embarrassed. He was well aware that she was a social person – interested in having friends and at some point he appreciated that she preferred to spend her time with him and not seeing her friends. They didn't talk a lot. At the very beginning they didn't need to. When they were together nothing else mattered. They never had a real fight, because they didn't talk a lot. Their physical attraction was enough was that intense that they spent every minute alone in bed. House was making her feel more alive. It was a love that was burning. Their passion was mutual. The bed was the only place that House has never been a selfish man. He did know how to satisfy all her needs. Not that she needed much when she was with him. Just the fact that he is naked and on top of her was making her horny. She was never shy with him, they were both open because they loved each other and felt safe in each others company. The sex was amazing, the man knew what he was doing. Before House she didn't even know what a jealousy means. Cuddy knew that all the hookers he was using meant nothing for him, they were not together but her world was turning upside down every time when she was imagining him with another woman. Her mind slipped away to that conversation in the hair saloon. Cuddy was almost sure that the main characters in that story was House and his new "wife". Was he gentle in bed with her like he was with Cuddy, was he giving or he was just using her body. The thought that he is touching another woman was making her burn inside. Once Cuddy was thinking that a House is a one woman man. But was he? The idea of him coming with her name on his mouth brought a smile on her face. She knew that she would be always in his mind. The bad thing was that so far he was taking a big part in her thoughts as well. That was not a good sign.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

House's was sitting on the porch of the small villa he had rented and was thinking why was he still here.

After his phone conversation with Cuddy, not that it was a conversation, as a matter of fact it was more a monologue, House was caught in a net of dark thoughts and old memories – some of them bad, some of them made his heart linger. It was in the middle of the night and the chances to find a liquid store were slim. He had been in this dark place many times. This black hole was his home for a long time. It took him hours to fall asleep, but even in his dreams he couldn't find peace. Pieces and conversations. She was everywhere – her voice, her face. Her words and after that his words, moments from their time together. Strange circumstances and moments.

"_Why do you need to negate everything" "I'm always here" _"Why do you care if I'm happy?" _"You monitor my periods?"_ "You came all the way up just to tell me that?" "Someone you like" _"Someone like you?"_ "_Do you like me House" "Do you want a relationship" _"I always want to kiss you" "I need you" _"I'm ovulating let's go" "If there's anyone I would trust with my baby, it's Docto House" "I love you. I wish I didn't. But I can't help it."_

House woke up covered in sweat.

[H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H]

Another day was on its way. It was almost 7pm, Cuddy was feeling better. No bad news, no presence from House. No signs of him so far. He probably left the resort – she thought. Cuddy was dressed in a long beach pink skirt, which was frivolously blown by the light wind. She was not wearing a bra under her white, a bit wide shirt. She was not wearing any shoes. The sand under her feat was not hot anymore.

She started walking down the shoreline. The soft and almost unnoticeable breeze, the noise of the waves, were starting to chase away the heavy clouds in her mind. There was a joy in this place and she intended to take her share or at least that was her first idea, but again goals mean nothing without action and apparently her actions regarding crossing out her past, were not enough and that was an obstacle.

She was passing by four small villas, situated on the beach. From one of them she could hear a music _"__J__amie __C__ullum - __I__t __A__in't __N__ecessarily __S__o__"._ A not so typical choice she thought.

When she reached the villa from where the music was coming a familiar voice came from above her:

"Why, Doctor Cuddy, I thought I would find you here. Hiding from the fame someone else gained for you…" - the fake cheery note in his voice was the perfect hit – right in the middle of her emotions.

He was standing there, his face serious despite the joy in his voice. But she felt the poison in them. Her heart made a leap, trying to decide whether to start beating again or just take the safe mode and stop forever. Struggling to take her next breath and find a response to his words her hands started to shake.

"House…"- there was pretty much everything in the way his name was pronounced. Surprise, fear, contempt and maybe some hidden interest or maybe… But she didn't want to think of it now.

"Cuddy!"

"You are still here"

"Not for a long time, relax. My flight was canceled so I was stuck here. Horrible place. Sunny and hot. Full with happy people. And I'm receiving some not so nice phone calls in the middle of the night."

He saw the fear in her eyes. She was looking at him without reacting.

"For God's sake Cuddy, calm down, from here I can hear your raised heart beat, muffles my music. Would you like a drink? Your phone call inspired my old boyhood dream to become a barman, mixed few cocktails of my own already. Ah, right, you probably got too many drinks the other night, but I'm glad to see that you are OK. Where's that handsome new boyfriend of yours, he obviously can't control you. Show him who is the boss." He paused for a while "I'm just making a small talk – the polite way is to respond".

"Small talk then! Right! Where is that handsome young wife of yours." She snapped before realizing what she is saying.

"Do I detect jealousy Dr. Cuddy!" He made a funny face.

She put her palms on her face, shaking her head .

"You are unbelievable. In any other case I would prefer keeping the small talk, but that involves 2 adults, grown, mature, who value the feelings of each other. "

The song ended. The only noise now was the one from the sea. The sun was slowly going down. The sky was painted in pink.

They were staring at each other's eyes. No one around them. House was propped up on the white fence of the few stairs that was leading inside the villa. He dropped his eyes on the sand.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Cuddy's eyes were slowly filling with tears.

"For what exactly – the list is long. Can't remember if you did something good to me actually."

"Heeey, I've saved your mother!" He said quickly.

"That's optional – can be considered as a negative thing sometimes"

They both laugh at the same time.

"Yeah, bummer. I'm sorry for everything, even for saving your mother."

"And for the record I was not lying to you about the boy."

"I know. I am not trying to excuse myself. I want то make things right. Because I know I made a mistake and it's not too late yet. At least for this"

"How? How you can fix this? There is nothing to fix!"

"Cuddy when I know something, I just know! You know me - how many times I have been I feel something is wrong."

"Too many to count."

"Ok, you are right. But it bothers me. At least check it , ok? Please."

He was humble. That scared her. He was almost never humble. Unless he was afraid and speak the truth.

"Just pick up the phone and ask them. If everything is fine I will leave you . Can you trust me one last time?"

She found herself wondering. She was not ready to forgive him, not now. But could she trust him one more time? One last time? She stared at him for a long moment. His familiar face, his eyes, the wrinkles over his brows, his mouth, the lines she was remembering by heart. The face she knew for as long as she remembered. She suddenly remembered else - why exactly she gave him her heart. There were a despair and darkness in her. Because she realized that this will always be the only person she would love. No matter what. She closed her eyes tight and bite her lips. She needed to make a decision. If he was right, what was she going to do.

She searched for her cell and made the call. The response had been made and it took him seconds to read on her face the answer.

To Be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

As usual, ignore my mistakes. This chapter will be short, because it's getting messy in the next one! Enjoy!

Cuddy had made a few steps away while she was talking on the phone, then she turned her back to House. When the distance was enough to limit House from hearing her conversation, she stopped. Cuddy turned off her phone after her conversation was done. She closed her eyes to regain self-control. She turned around with fast steps straight in his direction.

"You" she pointed at him with her phone. She was pissed off. House was very familiar with that angry expression, which would bring him no good - he knew that.

"Tell me right here and right now that you know what's going on. And is he in this condition thanks to your insane treatment approaches."

House made a step back when he saw her coming closer. He remained silent for a while before looking at the horizon.

"I have no idea."

He was calm, but he looked frustrated. He continued with a calm but cold tone –

"I did what it was suppose to be done, while you did nothing! So if you excuse me, but I don't feel obliged to take your accusations. You in fact have to thank me that he is still alive! OK!"

That was the end of her trying to control herself. House knew her very well, he could predict her reaction only by her fast breathing.

" Before this to turn out into an ugly conversation in which you blame me for all your unhappiness, you better think first how to save that boy. It's not like you are not familiar with the process, as a matter of fact you have more information than I had then. And you have access to files which I didn't have time to check. Last but not least you have a list with, completely new symptoms, and you have many outruled by me the previous time. Now in fact you have time! I guess I should fulfil your request to leave your world."

House started walking to the steps and set at the top one. Cuddy was watching his limping and the efforts that were needed from him to climb up only a few steps. House tried not to look at her, this time she was quiet and he had no idea what's in her mind.

"If you are still here to make sure that I'll stay out of this - I will, you have my word".

"Oh no you won't! You do realize with who you are talking to, right? You are going to fix this, whether you like it or not." She pointed at him. House raised his hands in the air. "Do not even start House." She used her bossy ice tone. "Move your ass, I need my laptop, we have to contact the team, you are going to help me with this!"

House turned his head in the sky with his eyes wide open, when Cuddy snapped

"God is not going to help you this time!" ~

"I was just trying to beg the devil to bring sense into you, but again forgot that your  
mother is still not up there yet, still between the living."

"That's your fault again! And don't talk about my mother like that!"

"Oh please" House rolled his eyes. "I'm not moving from here. Have you tried to walk with a cane on a sandy shore - it's delightful!" His sarcasm was more than obvious.

"The hotel is not that far away, you made it once, you can make it twice!".

"Are you sure that you want people to see you with me" - he said with ironic voice.

"Will pick my laptop and I'll be back! Don't even dare to move from here!" She said frustrated.

"This is going to end bad". - He muttered but Cuddy heard him and added

"Like it was peachy until now!"

House opened his mouth to say something but closed it fast.

"Take some food I'm hungry"

"Stop whining" Cuddy continued walking fast in direction to her hotel.

"Some limes for cocktails would be nice" He screamed.  
Cuddy turned back, took the first rapana, thrown away from the sea during the storm, and threw it at his direction.

"Hey! Geez I love you too. You missed though"

He smiled slightly but with a sadness in his eyes. Cuddy reached her hotel, her head was going to explode. Hours from now, back that day, she would give everything to have his word that he will stay away from her and now what was she doing? Cuddy stopped for a second when she was in front of the hotel and looked back.

_"Should I go back, what I'm even thinking, I should catch the 1st flight and run away."_ But again what was her chance for success in this case without his help. Could she trust herself and her ability. Cuddy was a good doctor, but right then she was not capable of thinking straight. Her mind was everywhere but not with that poor boy that was probably still dying. Could she put his life in danger to protect herself and her heart. Could she afford to sacrifice her pride and let House help her. Was he going to help at all. Her career was in danger. She knew that - she had one last chance. At some point the life of that 10 year old boy was only one of the costs. Why was she here in this position - afraid of being fired - Lisa Cuddy - she, that's been through so many stressful situations as a dean but survived and why she was on the edge to lose everything again - she was here because of him. It took him seconds to destroy years of hard work. For a second Cuddy considered her decision as a weakness. But it was not. From now on Gregory House was going to work his ass off to make it up to her - no matter the circumstances, no matter what time of the day it was, or if he was in a mood or not. He was going to be on a 24/7 availability for her needs!

Cuddy stormed into her room, she took her laptop and walking by the mirror she looked at herself and noticed that her hair was a mess. The wind outside was long gone but it was getting dark. She was starving as well, she picked the phone at her room and ordered some food, specifically requesting the food to be in a box. Called her mother, spoke for a while with Rachel, her heart broke into tiny pieces when Rachel started to cry for her. When she hung up the phone Cuddy added another reason why he should help her - by sending her far away from her home - Prinston, House, being the reason himself, deprived not only Cuddy from a peaceful life, but her kid as well. The food needed some time to prepare so she had enough time to take a shower and be ready by the time when the order was going to be in her room. Cuddy took her phone with her in case someone from the hospital was needing her, she already called them with quick orders to her team while she was walking from the villa to her hotel. The hot water stream almost made her forget what was happening in her life, when her phone started to ring- frustrated she took it without checking who's calling.

"I need something to write on, need a whiteboard substitute." Cuddy groaned in frustration.

"I'm in the shower right now, don't really care what do you need"

"Can I use your naked body as a whiteboard substitute, it could inspire me and would be.." Cuddy pressed the end button until he could finish that sentence.

A shower can do amazing things, especially after you've been inspired by a husky voice from a male that turns you on by only suggesting to touch your body. Cuddy bit her lips and took a deep breath when she remembered her short but satisfactory scenario that she had played in her head, while the hot water had been running on top of her. That scenario actually was based on the old image of the many times they had sex in the shower. Her body pressed next to his, both breathing heavily, water running down. Her back pressed to the wall so he could support her body easily, her legs spread and on his waist. His hands on her ass while he was holding her, her back still pressed on the wall while he thrusts hard inside her. Her hands around his neck. Tongs playing, teeth biting. She stepped out of the shower still hot, bothered and very frustrated until she gave up and decided to give herself the permission to think about him while touching herself. She needed to release the stress.

By 'amazing thing' was considered the fact that she could still want him physically that bad that fantasizing about him was allowed by her imagination. Cuddy collapsed on the bed, water drops all over her silk skin, she was so wet. Case could wait, they did mention some strange effects after the treatment but nothing much. This vacation was about her needs - and if her mind won't allow her to to be satisfied by House himself - it did allow her to do it herself.. while thinking about him naked on top of her. Her mind was screaming no, but her entire being was dreaming about him hard and up, inside of her. In Cuddy's imagination House's leg was not a problem for any sex poses, especially for those that they never really succeeded to try. Kinky poses never bothered House but she knew he will be in hell of a pain after. A knock on the door got her back in reality!

"Your food order is ready ma'am."

She couldn't believe it! She jumped from the bed, took one small towel to cover herself, or at least some parts of her. Cuddy opened the door slightly, the boy was giving her the food while she was holding with one hand the towel that was covering only her front, all of a sudden she heard a voice.

"Oh, good finally, food!" House stormed inside by pushing the boy from the door and a bit Cuddy, while she didn't have time to react. Holding her towel with one hand and the food with the other. House was faster than her this time and entered successfully in the room. She closed her eyes while holding herself from blazing up while she realized that her naked ass was exposed to House's view. House on the other hand plopped on the bed and smirking at the very ashamed and naked Cuddy. She thanked the boy apologetically, closed the door and turned to House.

"What the hell House"

He stood up from the bed and took a step to her. She opened her mouth to say something and her inner defenses told her to step away, but right behind her was the door. Nowhere to go. "Let me help you with that" She handled the bag with the food to him.

"Ah you thought the food, I was thinking more about the towel, that bed is wet and oh my are you alone doctor Cuddy, look at your flushed cheeks."

House hesitated at first and looked around the room, now afraid that she may not be alone, she was bothered too much - she was not alone or.. "What are you doing, he smiled widely".

"I was taking a shower. What are You doing here" she said still in shock.

"You were taking a shower when I called you and that was a long time ago. Do you know what's the time, thought that you're not coming, which during the circumstances is a right decision, but right now not so good and you are right - I've started this I should finish it, if you of course still need my help. God the word 'coming' turned me on – have no idea why."

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

Both were silent for a moment. House stepped closer - now in centimeters from each other. He smiled and bite his lips while taking the food out of her hand, Cuddy was holding her towel so strong that she completely forgot about the food.

"If you need my help I'm right here - on your service" he got closer and whispered in her ear "And my fingers are longer".

"I was just taking a long shower, drop it."

"And I know how you smell when you are aroused". He said.

Cuddy's face was red like a tomato. House turned around and headed to the terrace with the food. He left the food on the small table outside and entered the room again. Cuddy was still standing next to the door. He took her laptop.

"I'll be eating outside. I think you need a cold shower since my services are not required." He smiled and winked at her. Cuddy was sinking in humiliation, this never happened to her before, well he was keeping her very satisfied in the bed department if she had to be honest, she didn't need to do it herself.

This was going to be a long evening, she thought, took a T-shirt and shorts and headed to the bathroom.

To be continue…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

From the previous chapter:

_Cuddy's face was red like a tomato. House turned around and headed to the terrace with the food. He left the food on the small table outside and entered the room again. Cuddy was still standing next to the door. He took her laptop._

_"I'll be eating outside. I think you need a cold shower since my services are not required." He smiled and winked at her. Cuddy was sinking in humiliation, this never happened to her before, well he was keeping her very satisfied in the bed department if she had to be honest, she didn't need to do it herself._

_This was going to be a long evening, she thought, took a T-shirt and shorts and headed to the bathroom._

[H]

Cuddy was so distracted, that she completely forgot to take underwear and a bra.

House was acting as unpredictable as usual – and that was the most annoying part. Her biggest failure was her inability to control him. He was uncontrollable. Both were too proud to admit the rightness of the other. He would never surrender and agree to follow her rules – except one occasion – when she was naked. House would exchange almost any kind of service to have sex with her and she knew that.

She took a quick shower, put the sport shorts and the baggy T-shirt for less than 5 minutes, cursing herself that she forgot to take underclothes. But there was no time to waste, she was so afraid that he could do something stupid, like pop up on the door of the bathroom, she even locked it, but when this concern went away, another one came into her mind – he had her laptop, her cell phone was on the bedside table and so was the note from Jack. House himself was an equivalent of the word stress. The stress she generated around him was unbearable.

When she showed up on the terrace he was looking at pictures of her and Rachel. He was calm, smiling at portrait photos of Rachel in which she was making funny faces, he didn't notice her at first.

"This is personal House. Close the folder and give me the laptop."

House, surprised by her appearance closed fast the folder and tried to control his face expression. But when he lifted his look – his eyes stopped right on her and specifically on her T-shirt. Cuddy noticed that he was staring at her, she sat confused on the bench next to him, snatching the laptop from him.

"What House?"

"Je n'ai pas besion de toi, seulement de ce qu'il y a dans ton pantalon!"

"You speak French, care to share what do you mean?"

"Well as you know I'm a man of many talents, and other than me speaking a bit French, it's more than obvious that you don't, because otherwise you would have never bought that T-Shirt! I've always known that you're using me just to satisfy your needs, but this – he was pointing at her T-Shirt - this is a bit rude, I have feelings you know!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"And it almost distracted me from noticing that you are not wearing a bra, don't get me wrong, I highly approve that. Appreciate that you are creating a pleasant environment for me to work."

Cuddy hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"What's with the attitude – I do understand your personal needs and that is very hard to find a good male like me to pair, who would satisfy you the way I did but I don't agree to be the object of your new aggressive personality. Hitting with objects and hands is no cool Dr Cuddy." He made an offended expression – "That's an insult."

"Shut up you ass!"

During her relationship with House, Cuddy got attached to some of his cotton T-shirts. She would never admit to herself, but the lack of him triggered inside of her a need to buy T-Shirts. Sometimes she would throw away her satin night - gown and just put a soft T-Shirt. This particular one she bought because the material was good and it was on sale. She never bothered to check what the text means, but now – looking at the smirk on his face, she was more than interested to find out, what it means.

"And what does it mean Mr. Smartpants?"

"The text obviously expresses your feelings about me right now, or your feelings about particular parts of my body – actually only one part - a hard one." He winked at her.

"House!" She said with threatening voice.

"It means – _I don't need you, only what's in your pants._Or something like that. I'm very protective of my hard buddy but you know he loves you, I'll give you a free pass." He was now grinning from ear to ear.

"For Gawd Sake House! Grow up." Cuddy was still blushing and so pissed off about the fact that he always finds a way to undervalue the circumstances of a serious situation.

"At least for once in your life be a professional and act like an adult. Drop the teen attitude, because I already have enough reasons to kick your ass till we reach the shoreline and drown you."

"You are so boring Cuddy." He made disappointed look.

"Yes, I am, deal with it. And you are still alive because I need you to deal with the crap you've created. So what about start using your brain and do some useful things like starting to talk – fill me in and tell me what happened the previous time. "

"In which position you want me to Fill you In?"

"You are so annoying House!"

"Ok, ok, chill out, you are no fun! Give me that laptop – since I'm going to do the hard work here, I'll need it more than you." He took again the laptop and added "And for the record – the shower this time took you exactly 5 minutes, you can hardly explain your previous delay." The grin on his face was so big – Cuddy was furious, with open mouth, ready to explode. Suddenly she realized that the space between them on the bench was not enough. This time she hit him in the ribs, but so hard that he whined like a baby but still laughing hard.

"You are so sexy when you are pissed off." His laugh was so loud, he couldn't stop himself.

Cuddy was about to reply when she heard a sound – someone was knocking on the door.

"Oh, that must be the white-board." House made a proud face.

"Excuse me? A White-board? You ordered a white-board, from where exactly and how?"

"Hello, Planet Earth calls Cuddy! They organize conferences, of course they have white-boards."

House stood up and got inside to open the door.

"Come on boys, what took you so long?"

One of the waiters was fighting to push the board in the room, the other one was holding an ice bucket wine cooler with a bottle of red wine in it and two wine glasses.

"Leave the board against the bed and the wine over there" – he pointed to the night stand.

He gave them some money, one of them rummaged in his pockets and throw a black marker at him, the second when House caught it they disappeared.

The door of the room opened and closed once again., but Cuddy was too busy to unpack the food and didn't give much attention to what was going on inside.

She wasn't very fond of the fact that thanks to House they will eat with plastic forks, but she could bear with that.

Their diner included - Zucchini Ribbon Salad with Sweet Corn & Avocado and some Grilled Pesto Potatoes for Cuddy and Bacon Topped Petite Turkey Meatloaf with BBQ Sauce for House.

Cuddy was almost done unpacking and trying to bring order to the small table when House stepped on the terrace with the bottle of wine. Cuddy raised her eyebrows.

"Oh don't even think about it – the wine is for me" he smirked. He handed her a glass of Homemade Limoncello. "Here you go" – that's for you. "I don't want you to get drunk and go all naughty and jump on me, because you can't control your basic instincts."

"Cuddy shook her head, smiled and took the glass from him."

It was getting dark outside. The entire hotel complex was illuminated by lights. The sea was soon barely visible – covered in pitch black, only the sound of the waves and the smell was palpable. They have been eating in silence for a while. The bench was next to one of the walls, they both were leaning on the soft pillows, legs crossed on two chairs. House had Cuddy's laptop in his lap. Staring straight, focused and muttering something. For at least an hour House was talking loudly about the boy's condition. He was analyzing his new symptoms one by one. They were too many to be ignored but he was in fact not getting worse – at least for now. That was the most curious for House part. He was rationalizing but Cuddy was not listening. She was deep in thoughts, looking at the waves crashing down the shore. Her look was wondering. Her mind as well. Here she was sitting next to the person who destroyed her life and dreams. Making smart comments and flirting with each other. They both could feel the tension but none of them wanted to show affection. She was trying to keep her mind occupied with thoughts not related to their past, but who was she trying to mislead. His voice brought her back in the present for a while just enough to remind her that he was still there - existing, breathing, alive, right in front of her, in her hotel room, inches away from each other. The man she loved the most - the one who hurt her the most. She didn't want to look weak and to show him how much his presence was affecting her. Last game - she thought. She did remind herself that is was important to play her cards right this time - to take all the benefits and leave out without exposing herself. But she enjoyed the game and the fear was growing inside of her. Solving this case and saving her job was worthy until she started to enjoy herself. She made that mistake once, she let him in and she paid the price - she could not afford to let this happen again. "A final game".

House stopped talking and moved his look on her. He was aware that she was not listening but her silence disturbed him. He reached to touch her shoulder. Cuddy was not expecting it and when he touched her she almost jumped from her seat, as a result she pushed his glass, he didn't drink much of it so it was full with wine. House didn't have time to react and the wine spilled all over his shirt. House cursed quietly.

"I'm sorry" she said. Cuddy was nervous and obviously worried.

"I barely touched you" he said calmly looking at his ruined T-shirt.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's OK, I'll just take it off."

"It's not that warm anymore, it's a bit chilly."

"I'm fine."

"I guess it's better to go inside."

"Not a bad idea, my leg hurts, that bench is not big enough." He pulled off his T-shirt and throw it in her direction. "Relax Cuddy, you can always borrow me the one you're wearing."

Cuddy didn't reply. She was too busy staring at his bare chest! Suddenly her mouth was dry and her lower lip trembled a bit. She couldn't move her eyes away from his skin, swallowing hard she looked like she is fighting an internal battle with herself and the biggest decision that she was supposed to make was whether to touch him or not. This was not a rational behavior, it was a pure desire and the source that could provide her the needed pleasure was right in front of her. Right then and there she was feeling like he was the forbidden fruit that she can't afford to have but deep inside is all she need. It was an awkward situation indeed. She was missing his arms around her, missing the intimacy and the fights, and the sex after the fights, and the comfort of his hug.

Right now this powerful spell he had on her was controlling her.

House could see her unfocused eyes staring at him, even through the darkness he could see her blushed cheeks.

"Cuddy"- his eyes serious on her, questioning, but his voice was so soft "Do you have a spare T-shirt that can fit me?"

"Yeah"- came the distracted response. "I mean, No!" How many thoughts were going right now through her head, he had no idea. But even after her answer she didn't make an effort to move. She was just looking at him- too close to be safe, staring intently at his mouth.

"Can I have yours?" He was testing her. He slowly leaned towards her and now his face was dangerously close to her.

Her mouth was slightly open. His lips were so close, that she felt his breath tickling her face. It took an effort to control her breathing but it still was coming out shakily.

That was enough for him to show him that she wasn't thinking clearly or wasn't thinking at all. He stepped closer. His fingers lifted the sides of her T-shirt almost unnoticeable, touching gently the soft skin under it, he slid them over her belly, then turning around on her back with delicious of a feather. The trace was burning over her skin. That proximity was causing a powerful bloom of heat between her thighs.  
House wasn't exactly unaffected too. The heat she was emanating , the intoxicating scent of her body, her hot breath over his mouth fogged his brain. House's jeans started to tighten, he was getting harder with every second.  
"I think, I think we should go inside, because.. it's getting cold" Cuddy said.

"OK" He nodded and didn't say anything more. They've started to walk inside when Cuddy turned to face him.

"Let's just keep it business ok, I don't know what you are thinking but I don't want you to expect more."

"Right." He said and lifted his head to the left, to avoid her look. The bulge in his jeans would disagree.

He took a deep breath and smiled.

A knock on the door broke the silence.

"Now what House?"

"Oh that, ordered desert"

"Like when?"

House rolled his eyes. "You can order online, the kitchen is open 24/7"

Cuddy run a hand thought her hair, nodded and went to open the door. Meanwhile House tried to adjust himself, took the laptop with him, entered the room and plopped on the bed his hands behind his head, laptop covering his crotch.

Cuddy reached the bed with two Banana Coconut Cakes Layered with Whipped Chocolate Frosting. While at the same time House pressed the play button on one music video by "_Hess Is More - Yes Boss"_

"_Hello sweetpie  
I`m really glad you could make it  
I think we should get straight to business  
Show me what you`ve got  
It`s all yours  
Refren: Yes boss  
I`m under mike  
I`ll try to give you what you like  
I can be soft  
I can be hot  
Let me do the B part"_

"Anything in mind House?"

"Nope boss, you know from experience that I am anything but soft" He grinned. "But I'm perfectly fine if we switch roles"

"We have work to do House"

"You mean I have work to do and your work is to take advantage of me, and here I thought that slavery was forbidden" He pouted.

Cuddy sat down on the bed holding the two plates, she handed one of them to House.

"I usually don't feed my slaves, but today will be an exception. There will be no use of you if you are underfed. And since you're the crankiest person ever I'm allowing the dessert so you can keep your mouth shut."

House grinned. He put the plate down on the night stand next to his side of the bed and took the marker. He got up from the bed and moved to the white board. Cuddy was with her legs crossed, spread on the bed, eating. House wrote down a long list with symptoms and possible reasons. He bent down to write the last few because there was no blank space left on the board. Cuddy was enjoying just her dessert and her view - she was checking his ass.

"It's not that bad having a slave".

She said smiling to herself. House turned around to reply but she said quickly -

"I didn't say that you can stop, keep going".

This time he threw the marker in her lap and returned to his side of the bed.

"You will be the one to scratch off the rejected symptoms." Before she could open her mouth he added

"My leg hurts , can't get up every time - that's the small price to have a cripple as a slave".

"Fine, but that's not fair" Cuddy said.

Both eating in silence their desserts. Cuddy was staring at him, while he was staring at the board. His look was worried. He scratched his beard, turned his head in her direction

"Assist Dr. Cuddy" Cuddy made an annoyed face and stand up. She was next to the board, feeling like a schoolgirl. The moment she turned her back on him she knew that he is checking her ass. House's eyes were fixed to her gorgeous ass. Intentionally he made her scratch off the very last symptom down on the white-board. Cuddy bent a bit and House's eyed were ready to pop up.

"Oh My Gawd, you are not wearing underwear! And you can write again the fever, still haven't thought about it, just needed you to bend."

Cuddy took a deep breath, her entire face blushed. Cuddy walked to her suitcase and took a pair of red lace panties and a blue jeans.

"Nooo, Cuddy don't, what wait are those my fave red lace panties"

•"Shut up House"

"Yes they are, I'm pretty sure". Cuddy entered the bathroom and put her panties and jeans. When she entered the room House looked like a disappointed kid.

"I think we are done for today House, there's no news from the Hospital, his vitals are back to normal." She stopped and stared at the floor.

"You should go"

Her mind was no longer controlling, it wasn't even her broken heart - it was her body, her needs, her desire for him. House said nothing - and she was more than surprised but a bit relieved. He was not looking at her, he couldn't, he wanted to say so many things - but he didn't have the right - House was smart enough and knew that this dangerous game that he started will hurt them both. He had a chance to show her that he cared, but if it was not meant to be, he wasn't going to push his luck. He didn't belong here, she needed him just to solve that damn case - she wasn't giving him a second chance - nope. The anger started to build inside him, he knew that this won't bring them back together - what was he expecting - he drove his car into her home - she would never forget him. Cuddy's communicator started to blink - her team was calling. House was standing, ready to leave. This was the right thing to do - to let her go - he came here miles away from home - deluding himself that it was all about the case - but it wasn't and he knew that from the 1st moment when he saw her. Cuddy put the conversation with the team in speaker.

"Dr Cuddy, I swear we checked all the vitals and everything was fine, and we know that you said that we should check better - we thought that you are just too worried and that everything was fine but..."

"Straight to the point if you don't mind - what happened"

"The boy is in coma, I swear we checked.. but..." Cuddy was so pissed off, she was on the edge of screaming

"You obviously did nothing - you didn't run even one test from those I wrote to you. If this boy dies it's gonna be your fault you idiots." She couldn't believe herself - and the words she did use. She looked at House helpless. He smiled tiredly.

"Well you learn lesson #1, I guess you can take on from now - he took the marker, made a circle around 5 symptoms - scratched off all the rest and start walking straight to the door without turning to face her. Cuddy was standing, didn't know how to react the only thing she managed to say was "Your T-shirt."

House turned and looked at her.

"It's the end of it as well. Not worthy trying to repair something that's already ruined."

Cuddy felt a cold splash pour over her. She didn't try to stop him, the next second House was out and the door closed from outside.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

It was close to midnight when House left. There wasn't anything she could do to save that kid at this point. She felt a bit relieved that no matter what was going to happen, she did what she had to - she called the team to monitor his condition, she pointed them at the tests they should do. They didn't believe her that the boy was getting worse, just like her - when she didn't believe House. Till the call from the hospital she had her doubts - was the boy still sick or House was looking for an excuse to make a path, a bridge that would lead him back to her. Cuddy had troubles with falling asleep. She finally fell asleep after she took his pillow - the one he was laying on. Intoxicated by his smell she had buried her face in it and it was not until then that she fell asleep realizing that his smell could bring her to peace. A sudden rumbling woke her up at 4 a.m. A powerful tremor moved her bed. The shock was so strong that she didn't have time to think whether what's happening is a dream or not. Everything was moving, the empty glass of wine, that was suppose to be for her, fell on the floor and broke into pieces. A powerful earthquake. Shaking caused by seismic waves. Cuddy could hear people running and yelling. She was seized with fear, a sudden panic come over her. She wasn't thinking at all. She jumped from the bed, the building was still shaking. She managed to reach the door and opened it. People were running down the hallway, trying to reach the stairs. She was suffocating, she was standing under the door knowing that the stairs are dangerous. Who was thinking about what's dangerous and not - everyone was running to escape from the building. You can't think straight in a moment like this. Cuddy tried to keep calm and preserve self-control. It stopped. The voices were now far away. She was alone. She had no one to run with. She grabbed her phone with shaking hands and start running out of the door and down the stairs. When she finally reached the 1st floor Cuddy finally took a deep breath. She left the hotel and stayed outside. It was full with people. Seconds later the earth was moving again. Cuddy almost fell, one of the waiters grabbed her hand to support her. She could feel the earth shaking. From where she was standing she had a view down the beach. People were looking around wondering where was the sinister noise coming from. Within seconds they were witnesses how the earth under the small villas cracked. The earth structures under them collapsed. The wooden buildings were sinking down the depth. Woods were flying, people were screaming. Part of the people gathered in front of the hotel had been dialing 911. Some of the brave men rushed to the beach to see if there are people they could help. "House" she said loudly and start running in the direction of the cleft but few people stopped her. "Don't go there, it's dangerous." - A man from the police warned her. There was nothing left from the few small Villas. Cuddy was shaking, her eyes filled with tears, she put her hand on her mouth. It was foggy in front of her eyes, she couldn't stop herself from crying, she was sobbing. A few of the men were turning back, Cuddy screamed at their direction

"Is there any survivors, is there any people alive?"

"We couldn't find anyone alive ma'am, let's hope that whoever was in there left fast before secondary shock."

The first thing in her mind was House's leg. He couldn't run. Cuddy was now crying almost ready to collapse on the ground when someone held her from above. He pressed himself and hold her tightly from behind. Cuddy hung her head backward, closed her eyes, she was not able to see him but she knew from the 1st second that it was him. Her hands still shaking, she put her free hand on top of his grip. He whispered quietly in her ear

"Cuddy are you ok? It's going to be ok, are you hurt"

She realized that he was concerned about her!

"If I'm ok?" She said now facing him, she rolled in his hands, Houde still holding her tight. He pressed his lips on her forehead until she can calm down. They stayed like that for a few minutes. It was the middle if the night but the lights were everywhere, from each building. The sea was raving. They parted and had a chance to look at each other. Cuddy was dressed with the same shirt she was before but with a long pajama bottom. She was barefoot. He was fully dressed, he was even wearing a shirt - a blue one, her favorite.  
"I guess we are spending the rest of the night outside" He said and brushed a tear from her cheek. They parted and the awkwardness of the situation made them look at different directions – both pretending to examine the damages.

"Where were you, you obviously did reach the villa?" Cuddy said.

"Yeah I changed my clothes and was in the bar next to your hotel. I didn't feel an urge to sleep."

"Right."

"Let's find a place to sit. I hope that there's still a few bottles left unbroken in the bar. Looks like the tremors ended. Do you know that the largest earthquakes in historic times have been of magnitude slightly over 9, although there is no limit to the possible magnitude and …" House was talking about earthquake clusters, aftershocks, prediction and data about major earthquakes.

They were walking slowly to the bar, where House was previously drinking. The bottles on the shelves were all broken, the bartender was cursing and gathering the glasses – he was obviously unaffected by the panic around him and didn't care about the possible victims – all he cared was to count how big was the damage and how much money he just lost .

Most of the wooden chairs were scattered on the ground, but the bar had few vintage sofas – half of them were outside. House entered while Cuddy was waiting outside – he grabbed one bottle of wine from the floor that was surprisingly not broken. The bartender looked at him strange – House gave him 20 bucks without saying a word and got outside. Cuddy sat on one of the sofas.

"I made a reservation for the other one – but I think I can make a deal so we can stay on this one" He tried to make a joke, even thought he knew that it was not exactly appropriate right now. "The sun will be up soon"

He sat next to her and leaned back on the sofa. Cuddy didn't respond to his attempts for a joke. She wasn't even looking at him, after a few minutes she spread herself on the sofa and laid her head on his shoulder, her back pressed to his chest.

"You should call your mother, it's going to be all over the news"

"It's still early, she is not a fan of the early emissions."

Without saying another word – she turned around, face to face with him and pressed her lips on his strongly. She pressed her breasts against him harder as she rose to meet his mouth. They kissed hungrily. She felt his muscles clench and his breath stopped as she wrapped her fingers around his erection through his jeans. House groaned into _her mouth_.

"Let's go back to the hotel" She said with lust in her eyes.

"Are you sure, maybe it's not safe enough…."

"Now House" She said while biting his lower lip.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

Their tongues tangled, wet and hot. His hands yanked at her t-shirt as her fingers tugged at his shirt. She fumbled with the fly of his jeans, becoming impatient when she couldn't get it unbuttoned. Unable to resist, she reached out and touched his erection. He licked and nibbled at one nipple and then turned his attention to the other.

A feeling of absolute freedom she felt with him. That was what she loved the most while being with him. With him she could lie down and be completely selfish and forget about everything else and just enjoy the sheer pleasure he was making her experience. She moaned loudly, freely. God, he was good. She could forget about how she had to act and move and look and sound, and just concentrate on herself. And the burst of sparks bellow her stomach. His hand slid along herchilled thigh, caressed her belly and moved down, the tip of his thumb finding her slit. House was caressing her wet pussy, sliding his hand up and down. He moved down between her legs so he could lick her already swollen clit.

He was moving fantastically with his mouth, breathing and tasting, as if he experienced the first taste of an exotic meal. His tongue doing fluid motions, pressing and licking her slit, with brief pauses to suck. And she was wriggling like crazy, fists grabbing the sheets , twisting them , lifting, trying to control herself then relaxing for a moment , just to gasp and stop breathing for seconds until the motion repeat.  
Damn him! Damn how good he was, damn how much she wanted him, how wet he was making her with a mere look. Only he could suggest so dirty and amazing things with a look. The moment he laid eyes on her and her brain was starting to go into overdrive, wanting him, almost feeling him inside her… It was somewhat disturbing. But she knew exactly how well he was able to fulfill the promises his look was giving her…  
And now he was doing it just now. Not that she was complaining.  
Her body was getting impatient. She could feel the heat starting to burn low in her belly. Her hips moved up and down but strong hands were holding them in place gently. She could feel the tip of his fingers sliding over the outside of her thighs, soothing her, adoring her. His hand went up, falling flat over her stomach slowly getting to her chest. He raised his head for a second, to see her face, to look at her. He secretly loved her expression when she was like this, moaning and moving below him. Mouth open ,lips swelled ,skin glistening and flushed. True goddess of sex . Not only it excited him, but also making him oddly proud. If this uptight strong woman could get so free and careless in his arms, then he must have done something right in his fucked up life.

For a moment Cuddy had relaxed from the tension, able to breathe again. But she wasn't exactly happy about this. She wondered what the hell he was doing till the moment she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. Her heart suddenly melted. Without even wanting it.

She was well aware why she loved that man so much despite every idiotic thing he was doing to her. And now in the middle of their lovemaking she remembered that with all its power.

He got back to his task with even more vigor. Determined to make her scream with pleasure, he lowered his mouth, tasting her wetness.

And the moment he started kissing her again she cried loudly.  
A breathless whisper came from her mouth, calling his name desperatelly. His presence and body was enough aphrodisiac as it was, but doing that to her now was making her crazy.

They say the sence of smell is the fastest way for a human to get to a certain memory. House suddenly was hit by an overoload of images, sounds and situations conected to her. Her scent sent firebolts to his brain, and from there to various parts of his body.

He was determined . Happy that she allowed him to be close, to make her feel pleasure at least for a short period of time. Maybe next thing he will see was the door closing in front of his face with her leaving on the other side. But now he was just where he wanted to be. With the most gorgeous woman ever. He had missed that. There she was all responsive like no other woman he had ever been with, a combination of the perfect qualities creating an amazingly delicious sexual meal. And he was eager to devour her.  
His hot mouth around her most sensitive area created miracles. She was starting to tremble. It was getting too much. His tongue massaging, lapping her, the beard rasping her skin was more than enough. The stars started to form behind closed lids, and her brows were furrowed intently. Her skin was shinning now from the sweat. It was getting too warm, and the air didn't seem to really reach her lungs the way it should be. Another flicker of his tongue around her flesh , and her hips lifted , muscles hardening of tension, lifting up closer to his mouth, begging for more pressure. All too familiar tickling sensation appeared deep within her.

"No, no, no… Oh, God, House!"  
She trembled, long, loud moan burst from her throat.  
Her body jumped slightly and the last thing she remembered doing, was pushing his head away from her with her hands.

God, this was good! All the energy and tension drained, now she was lying gloriously naked, eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

And he was watching her, sitting next to her, caressing gently her leg, smiling proudly. Knowing all too well that she hated to be touched after orgasm, he kept his touch almost unnoticeable. Just so much that she would know he was there. And he waited.  
She looked happy. A look on her face he hadn't imagined seeing again, let alone being the reason for it. If he could only keep her that way, keep her safe, satisfied and within a room full of bliss, without the need to face the world outside.

To be continued…

.


End file.
